fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Monsters are enemies found in the PvE mode of Fortnite. They are a product of the mysterious world disaster known as The Storm. They are responsible for a great deal of destruction in the game's ravaged locations. Violent and destructive in nature, the monsters are driven by a single motivation: to wreak havoc and wreck anything around them including defense objectives, structures, heroes, and survivors. Some monsters favor living targets, while others do not discriminate. Husks The most common monsters in Fortnite are the husks. Similar to zombies, husks are hungry, destructive creatures believed to be humans infected by The Storm. They come in a variety of different types, each with unique characteristics. Husks spawn from the storm's unstable purple clouds as well as from encampments. They can also be found around the game world, sometimes while they sleep. The most basic husks shamble towards their target and bash with melee attacks. Other husks have evolved alternative attacks or body mutations which make them more threatening. Beehive-Head Seen in recent game-play videos, this Husk attacks like any normal Husk, but they are surrounded by a swarm of bees that damage any nearby players. If a player steps in to a swarm of bees, the bees will continue to damage them for around 5-8 seconds. Husky Husks Husky husks are a larger variant of the husks. They can take and deal more damage than normal husks. Lobbers Lobbers are long-ranged husks that launch flaming skull bombs like a mortar. They lay siege to defenses from a distance and retreat when chased. Even when not seen, a lobber's presence is marked by a high-pitched scream performed every time they launch a skull attack. They may also lob poison bombs that, upon landing, erupt in a gas cloud that damages nearby players. Lobbers appear frail and gaunt with flaming hair and wear a signature dress. The skulls can be shot in the air to avoid damage. Midgets Midgets are very similar to basic husks but are shorter, move faster, and jump long distances to overcome obstacles and chase prey. They often attack in groups. Pitchers Pitchers are ranged husks that throw spectral bones that they keep in a worn out Baseball Cap near their waist to shoot at their target. Their appearance is distinct from common husks by their baseball outfit. They retreat when chased, and the bones they throw glow purple and travel infinitley until they hit a wall or player. Sploders Sploders are visually similar to Husky Husks, but they wear red shirts and carry a propane tank on their shoulder which they ignite and throw when a target enters their range. They may also blow it up at their feet if something is actively blocking their path (like a wall, or a player). The propane tank can be shot and detonated prematurely, even while carried by the husk, and the explosion deals massive damage to all nearby structures and targets including other husks. If killed before throwing the tank, the sploder will drop the tank at its feet. The tank can be sent back to the Sploders with the pickaxe. pickaxe] The Mist Monsters Mist monsters are strong enemies that come from a mysterious place known as The Mists. Their intelligence and attacks are more evolved than that of the husks. When killed, mist monsters drop a piece of research data which serves as the objective of some quests. Blaster Blasters are tall, lanky monsters soaked in the purple energy of The Storm. They unleash laser beams from their mouths in rapid succession, numbering between 6 and 8 consecutive blasts. Blasters favor living targets, especially heroes. They appear to be taller versions of the basic Husk Enemy. Flingers These monsters have one glowing arm and one arm ending in a hook, seemingly for attacking. They spawn with smaller enemies that they throw over fort walls. Flingers are highly susceptible to melee weapon attacks, but not so much to ranged. However they are not in the game yet. Mimic Mimics are monsters which initially have the appearance of a loot chest. They can be recognized in their chest form by slight movement jumping, and crazy noises. only while searching and that they are not shown by Outlanders' "Keen Eyes" ability. Mimics will transform appearance once fully "searched" while in chest form, then charge at the player, attempting to bite said player. Loot will be granted upon killing the monster. Mimics are a strong enemy that deal high amounts of damage while also having high health. Making them a tricky enemy to take down. There is a Stonewood quest called 'Treacherous Treasure' that involves finding and killing a mimic. Smashers Smashers are brutal enemies whose sole purpose is to smash through fort defenses and allow husks inside. They are much bigger than any ordinary husk with one huge club-like hand used to bash things and another smaller one. If you build metal walls in one place and wood ones in the other, more smashers will go the metal walls. You can hear one spawn, or when they charge if you hear it emit a high-pitched screech. Takers Takers have the ability to phase through walls, fly, and lead husks twords the players. Takers have a ranged attack witch will steal the player's Shield entirely leaving them defenseless. On top of that, they have a Dive-bomb attack that deals damage that can instantly kill players, But only mini-bosses will do this. Elemental Types As the game progresses, players may encounter elemental enemies which have been modified by certain elemental attributes. The player's assistant, Ray, will notify players if an incoming storm includes elemental enemies. Each element bestows an additional effect to monsters' attacks, increasing their threat. Elements also make monsters more resistant to certain kinds of damage, and more vulnerable to others. However not fully implemented in the game, only a few elements are in the game so far, as the following. Elements may affect both husks and mist monsters. Water Water enemies are resistant to fire damage and weak against nature damage. Their strikes slow their target. water elemental enemies do more damage to brick walls. Fire Fire enemies are resistant to nature damage and weak against water damage. Their strikes afflict their target with burning damage over time. They also automatically damage floors they touch. fire enemies have increased damage against wooden structures. Nature Nature enemies are resistant to water damage and weak against fire damage. Their strikes drain energy and shields. nature enemies do more damage to metal walls. Category:Monsters